


Broken Windows

by AutisticWriter



Series: The way you said "I love you." [17]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe - Parents, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Ficlet, Fluff, Kissing, Laughter, Prompt Fill, Silly, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 13:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14570415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which, to Pidge’s exasperation and amusement, Lance is even more clumsy than their children.[Prompt 17: When the broken glass litters the floor]





	Broken Windows

“What the hell was that?”

Pidge hurries out into the back yard, wondering what on Earth that noise was. Because it sounded suspiciously like shattering glass, and she doesn’t even want to think about how that might happen. After Charlie and Sophie accidentally broke the greenhouse in next door’s garden (Mr Richards from next door still hates them), she’s always concerned that they might break something when they play in the garden.

But when she gets out there, she finds that Lance is the one holding a baseball bat, while the kids hover behind him, all of them looking embarrassed and panicky. She stares at them all.

“What happened, guys?” she says, folding her arms across her chest.

Lance ducks his head. Charlie steps forwards and says, “Uh, Mom, Dad just broke the bathroom window.”

“What?”

“You know, our bathroom. The one upstairs. Look.”

Sophie raises her hand and Pidge looks where her daughter is pointing. Sure enough, there is a hole in the bathroom window. She rounds on Lance and glares at him.

“Seriously?”

Lance nods. “Yeah. Turns out I’m pretty crap at baseball.”

And even though she wants to be the mature parent, Pidge starts laughing. Her husband is such a fucking idiot sometimes, he really is. This makes the kids laugh, and soon they are all laughing, and Pidge wonders how the fuck she ended up with a family like this.

“Come on, you,” Pidge says, grabbing Lance by the hand. “Help me clear the glass up. And you two, try not to break anything.”

The kids nod, and Pidge drags Lance into the house. She keeps giggling, and Lance looks at her.

“You okay, Pidge?”

“Yeah, I just can’t believe it. You’re even clumsier than the kids.” She laughs and runs her fingers through her hair. “Except I can believe it, because I’ve know you for twenty years and I’ve always known how fucking clumsy you are.”

Lance grins, even though he’s still blushing. “Fair point. I am kind of a disaster area.”

Still laughing, they reach the bathroom. The baseball sits on the floor, surrounded by shards of glass that used to be a window. Pidge looks at Lance and raises her eyebrows.

He grins sheepishly. “Yeah, sorry about that.”

“Whatever,” Pidge says. She reaches up and kisses him. “I love you, you fucking clumsy dork. Now help me clean this shit up before someone gets hurt.”

Lance smiles and kisses her back. “Yes ma’am.”


End file.
